Drawing kits with templates are well known. They are used by persons of all ages for self-expression, entertainment, graphic design, and education of artistic and geometric principles. Such kits are often given to children to develop perception, coordination, imagination, and motor activity skills. Since drawing is believed to have positive therapeutic benefits, drawings kits are often used by the handicapped and incapacitated. Art students use such kits to study shape, symmetry, balance, spatial relationships, and the like.
In general, templates which are easy to use have the disadvantage of being unable to generate composite or complex geometric designs, and the user can become quickly bored. In particular, the known templates are poorly suited to generating designs having a three-dimensional appearances.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a template type drawing apparatus which can be used to generate complex and composite geometric designs.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a template type drawing apparatus useful for the development of three-dimensional perception, coordination, imagination, and motor skills.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a drawing kit which includes an apparatus which enables the easy generation of patterns have three dimensional appearances.
Other objects and advantages of the instant invention will become obvious to those of skill in the art upon contemplation of the disclosure herein.